Summer of my German soldier: The Alternate ending
by UniverseInHerEyes
Summary: The alternate ending for the alternate ending that i already wrote! Read the other one too! anyways R&R its kinda cool:


Okay so this is the alternate ending to my other alternate ending! so R AND R!11

* * *

"Patty?" I jumped slightly, when was the last time he called me anything other than PB?

"Yeah?"

"We need disguises... we need to look less conspicuous. I have some hair dye, and I'm going to need to cut yours." I blinked.

"Okay." We spent the afternoon in a whirlwind of activity. He carefully cut my hair into a short bob, then he colored it a dark chestnut brown. When he was done I bleached his into a white blonde color. He looked completely different and I was sure that I did as well.

"Alright Patty." He took a long appraising look at me and said, "You look lovely." I felt myself go red.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him and he reached out and took my hand, that's when I realized that I still had on his ring. I pulled my hand away and pulled the ring off, pressing it back into his fingers. "You may need this back." He glanced down at it before handing it back to me.

"No, give it back to me when you dont love me anymore." I felt my breath go out of me in surprise.

"oh-oh-okay." we sat in silence for what felt like forever.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the dock and see what sorts of boats are coming and going. Now that I think about it, finding one going to Germany sounds pretty slim."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes please, that way if they get me they wont get you."

"Okay." My heart thudded in my chest at the thought of losing him. I don't think that I could bear it if I tried. I walked behind him to the door and he put his hand on the knob to turn it. Then he stopped. He turned around to me and pulled me into his arms, He kissed me gently on the forehead and then he pulled my chin up so that my lips met his in a soft kiss, He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine as i tried to recover. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest breathing I his scent. Finally disengaged my arms and stepped back towards the door. Just as it was about 2 close he poked his head back in.

"I love you Patty."

"I love you too." I replied smiling as he finally left. After he was gone the loneliness descended and I puttered around the small room doing whatever I could to keep from thinking about everything that was happening around me.

* * *

I heard a soft knock on the door and I went and opened it. Anton stood in front of me with a huge smile on his face and a hot dinner in his arms.

* * *

"So he is a friend of your fathers?"

" Yes they went to school together as boys, he offered to get me back."

"Do you think that we can trust him?"

"His kindness comes with a price, Patty."

"Oohh."

"Yes. But we can afford it thank goodness. But there is only one way"  
I realized what he was saying immediately."

"I see" I reached to pull of the ring. "Wait, you do it." I stretched my hand out to him, he gently pulled the ring off my finger and sat it on the table in between us.

"When we get to Germany I will buy you a real ring Patty." A real ring? like an ENGAGEMENT RING! I tried not to show my excitement on my face. I stood and began to clear the dirty dishes off of the table. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I dropped the plates into the sink. I turned in his arms and stared up into his eyes, his now blonde hair fairly shimmered in the soft candlelight. His blue eyes looked down at me filled with something foreign and indescribable. He kissed me again in a way that left me breathless. We broke apart and finished picking up our mess, then we made sure we were all packed up , we would leave first light. A whispered goodnight in English and German and we softly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The loud voices of men and seagulls echoed in my ears even after we left the port by the sea. Mr. Frantz was a golly old man with a big smile and a bad habit of interrupting himself in the middle of his sentences. The blue water sparkled in the sunlight. It was charming for the first day, after that I was sick. I was sick for the whooole trip. It was awful!

* * *

We finally arrived in Germany and Anton wove through the streets like a pro. We finally arrived at a huge house at the end of a small culd-e-sac. he turned to me eagerly and gave me a kiss that took my breath away. Then he unceremoniously dragged me up the steps where he banged on the door. A man who looked like an older version of Anton stood before us, a look of joy spread over his face and he turned and yelled something over his shoulder in German. A petite woman ran full tilt down the hallway and didnt stop until she threw her arms around Anton. The man speaking rapid German pulled us all inside and closed the door. Anton never let go of my hand as they continued to question him in German, finally he interrupted them.

"Mother, Father. This is Patty, She is the girl who saved my life."

* * *

Well _ hoped you liked this one! Let me know! REVIEW!1_


End file.
